Thanks For The Memories
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: While Beetlejuice is off on a secret mission, Lydia is left at home. Her mind once again turns to thoughts of her favorite ghoul buddy, and she faces her secret feelings and hidden emotions about him while at the same time reminiscing about the times that


Summary: While Beetlejuice is off on a secret mission, Lydia is left at home. Her mind once again turns to thoughts of her favorite ghoul buddy, and she faces her secret feelings and hidden emotions about him while at the same time reminiscing about the times that they spent together.

A/N: This is my second Beetlejuice story and I think everything's fine except for the end of it. My stupid cousin made me get off the computer in the middle of writing the story and so the endings bad because I couldn't think of what to write. My inspiration kind of died when I got back on. But I think I finished up pretty well all things considered. But…you be the judge of that.

Disclaimer: It pains me to say this, but I do not own Beetlejuice or the song 'I'm Gonna Love You' by Jennifer Love Hewitt.

It was a clear, sunny, Saturday morning and Lydia was sitting around in her room bored. Beetlejuice, of course, was not there. If he was then we all know that Lydia wouldn't be bored - now would she? Beetlejuice was absent from the house because he said he had some 'things' to do, and for once he couldn't take Lydia. Of course the girl put up a fight, telling him that he just HAD to take her, and that if he didn't she would be extremely angry at him. He tried to bribe her saying that he would bring something when he came back, but the young goth wasn't soothed by that. She wanted to go with him, and that, was that. Unfortunately as fond as BJ was of his young companion, he stood firm on the belief that he should go alone, and in the end Lydia gave in to him only because she knew she couldn't win. Now the poor girl was alone in her room, and for the first time in a looong time, she was very, very, bored.

Slowly her thoughts turned to Beetlejuice again . This time, instead of seething over the fact that he left her, she thought beack to all the times that they had spent together, and a small, dreamy smile, slowly spread across her face…

(Angel in disguise.

Stories in his eyes.

Love for every true heart that he sees.

Was it just a lucky day that he turned and looked my way?

Or is it heaven right before my very eyes?)

The very first time she met him…well…she wasn't too fond of him to say the least. But at least she understood him better than most people. As time went on…she grew to develop a better understanding of him, and his ways of doing things. He was fun, euphoric, and very much insane. And she really wouldn't have him any other way.

(He's shown me all new things.

The shimmer of moonbeams.

I was blind, but now he's helped me see.

I was lost but now I'm found.

His happiness surrounds.

And now I find that my dreams can come true.)

Truthfully, she'd be lost without him and his unique nature. Before he'd come along she was severely depressed all the time. Constantly writing suicide notes (None that she ever - remembered - trying to commit) Always shunning her parents and staying by herself( which was definitely NOT healthy) and just being completely and utterly miserable.

Now though she was a much better, more happier, person. She wouldn't say that she was abnormally joyful like BJ, but she was pretty close, and it was just from being around him all the time and going through all the different experiences that she had to deal with, with her ghoul friend on the adventures they went on. It was like she became a totally different person when she was with him. He brought out her good side with all the things that he did.

('Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life.

I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine.

I can't live without you 'cause my soul would die

You know I'm tellin' the truth.

I'll spend the rest of my life loving you)

She loved him so very much, and she loved being with him because, plain and simple, he made her happy. He made her smile. He made her laugh. He made her feel all kinds of feelings. Fear when he would put himself in a dangerous situation. Relief when he came out of a jam okay. Ecstasy when they shared a special, warm moment together. Joy whenever she saw that adorably gross smile of his. And of course, the most obvious of all, pure, unbridled, love for everything that he was. That love overflowed and drowned her in it's sweetness.

Sadly though, it was a bittersweet love that she felt towards him. For though she loved him in many ways and was content to be around him as his good friend and loyal companion…she wanted something more. Much more. She wanted the greatest love of all…the love between a boyfriend and girlfriend.

(It didn't start this way.

It happened just one day.

You smiled at me and I saw you differently.

Now I would tremble just to be a part of you as we

begin a life that's sure to never end.)

She knew though…that it was a very selfish feeling that she felt right then. It just wasn't right. In fact it was just plain wrong. They were much too different. It would never work. Could never work. She was a young human girl with her whole life ahead of her, and she knew that if she got involved with BJ her entire world could be turned upside down. Well…more upside down than usual anyway. And she knew that Beetlejuice would disapprove as well. He didn't want to hurt her, and she knew, that he knew, that the two of them being together in that way just wasn't possible. When she thought about it all, she dearly yearned for the days when she barely knew him and didn't like him all that much. Ah…those were such uncomplicated days. But alas, if she'd never gotten a chance to know him she would never have been able to feel the intense emotions that she now felt for him.

Oh man, such contradicting feelings! Whatever was she to do with herself? Or Beetlejuice for that matter? It was all so confusing…

But one thing she knew without a doubt - that her and BJ would always, always be together no matter what. It was a thought that always gave her extreme joy…even when she knew that they could be no more than 'partners in crime.' At least she could stay by him. She knew she'd give anything to stay with him always…no matter how heartbreaking it was at times.

('Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life.

I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine.

I can't live without you 'cause my soul would die.

You know I'm tellin' the truth,

I'll spend the rest of my life loving you.)

The goth sighed softly and picked up a book from her bed. She opened it to reveal a page full of photos. Some were of her and Beeteljuice. Others were of them separately. She flipped through the book until she came to a certain page and then stopped and looked at a specific picture.

It was one of her and Beetlejuice. The two of them were at the beach. Beetlejuice had agreed to give Lydia a lift on his back, and she was sitting on his shoulders piggy-back style and staring happily at him over the top of his head. In the background seagulls flew over-head, and the waves from the ocean were blowing in small waves. The photo was from one of their many adventures. BJ decided that they needed to go on a vacation. And what better vacation than going to the beach? Both of them were laughing and having a really fun time. A fond grin spread over the girl's face as she gently slipped the picture out of the photo album and placed it on the bed. Later on her and Beetlejuice would look over the pictures and reminisce about the times that they had spent together. THAT would certainly take awhile. She laughed and laid her head down closing her eyes halfway. "Beetlejuice…" she murmured softly.

All of a sudden said ghoul popped out of nowhere and cried out ecstatically,

"Hey babes! What's up?"

Lydia sat up and smiled widely at the object of her affections. She wouldn't let him know her feelings. Not yet anyway. She needed to give him and herself time. Time to think about their relationship and how deepening it could effect their friendship. Time to get their feelings about each other sorted out. And just…well…time to think about it more altogether. She knew that she loved Beetlejuice and that he loved her as well. And she also knew that someday she'd be able to work up the courage to tell him how she felt about him. Until that time came though she'd just have to keep her feelings to herself and make sure not to let anything slip least he get suspicious.

Mentally taking a deep breath, she stared him right in the eyes and said casually,

"Nothing much. By the way, how'd it go?"

"Ah, babes, wait until I tell ya all the things that I did. I couldn't take you because it was a classified, super secret mission that no one, not even you, was supposed to know about, but…I guess I can tell you all about it now that it's over."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes good naturedly.

Same old Beetlejuice.

Oh yes, this whole 'keeping-her-feelings-to-herself thing would be a piece of cake!

Right?

A.N: ARGG!! That was a HORRIBLE ending!! It WOULD have been better, but my cousin kicked me off the computer when I was in the middle of writing this and so by the time I got back on the computer I had no idea what to write. I guess you can say I panicked and wrote whatever came to mind. Ah well, just tell me what you thought of it okay? And be nice. Remember this is just my second Beetlejuice story after all. I know it's not that great but try to find something, anything, good about it, please. Oh, and anyone who can figure out what picture I was describing in the story gets a gold star. Here's a hint: It's a drawing from deviant art.


End file.
